See
by Scarlet.D
Summary: "¿Por qué no simplemente abres los ojos?" [Saga & Shaka] Viñeta. Yaoi.


**Advertencias:** RARO, lime super suave. Saga chillón porque es CANON OWO  
**Pareja Principal: **Saga & Shaka  
**Parejas secundarias:** Hay una mini sugerencia de algo, a ver si lo notan uwu  
**Beta: **Tuti  
**Dedicatoria: **A Akira pk es muy linda conmigo y fuafua :3 espero que no la haya regado muy feo ;-;  
**N/A: **Primera vez haciendo algo de esta pareja Supongo que por eso me fui por POV de Saga en automático XD Tiene flashbacks entremetidos y es un revoltijo y safaddfd espero se entienda T_T  
**  
**

* * *

**See**

Malva y verde bajo sus pies. Púrpura grisáceo sobre su piel. Repiques místicos y amenazantes que sobrepasaban su reciente inhabilidad de escuchar.

Saga parpadeó para aclararse la mirada. El tono jade, más opaco de lo que había sido en vida, luchaba contra una débil capa de humedad que pugnaba por engrosar y desbordarse.

Sus ojos, viendo por los tres, retrataron la silueta dorada e invencible entre los árboles. Por un instante, aquél le regresó la mirada.

_«¿Por qué no simplemente abres los ojos?»_

_La duda surgió por primera vez durante un arduo viaje, en uno de muchos rincones ajenos donde tuvieron que dormir antes de pisar Grecia. La caja dorada lucía desprovista de brillo en la oscuridad, y el casco descansaba sobre ella. Noche tras noche, el casco que él nunca usaba quedaba allí encima, presumiendo libertad._

_La madrugada que Saga despertó y sorprendió al pequeño heredero de Virgo con ambas manos sobre los rostros de Géminis, soltó aquella pregunta mientras se frotaba los ojos con irremediable intranquilidad, espantando el sueño y avivando la ansiedad de ver los dedos que se deslizaban con naturalidad sobre un objeto que él no acababa de dilucidar._

_La respuesta había sido un simple "No lo necesito", que Saga juzgó absurdo. Si no lo necesitara, no estaría tentando para comprender._

Ver no era comprender, entendió Saga demasiado tarde, justo cuando lo único que le quedaba era ver, y lo que veía debía ser invisible.

Su alma.

Fue el único que pudo apreciarla y, vergonzosamente, el último en distinguirla como tal. Él ya no estaba.

_«¿Por qué no simplemente abres los ojos?»_

_Imposible que sólo fuera por coleccionar poder._

_Le irritaba más de lo que le estaba dispuesto a admitir. Había mucho que no comprendía pero esto, en particular, se sentía humillantemente lejano a su capacidad de asimilación. Él estaba siendo más humano que nunca, desviviéndose en la frontera más baja de lo terrenal, y aquél continuaba empecinado en resguardar la pureza y el filo de su cosmos, y en procurarle más y más intensidad, bajo párpados que vibraban con cada cadena de palpitaciones a partir de donde Saga tocase. Lejos, entre sus piernas; más cerca, sobre su vientre; o máximamente osado, rozando pestañas con sus labios._

_Las filas de pestañas podían llegar a temblar, pero nunca cedían y él quedaba solo, con sus retinas ardidas e insuficientes, y su cuerpo desbocado en frustración; empujándose, resbalando, degustando la discordancia que surgía por sí sola entre ellos y que nunca se pudo pulir. Aquí nunca hubo nada de la armonía enfermiza que había tenido alguna vez._

_Y entre todo aquello, repetía una pregunta cuya respuesta jamás le satisfacía._

Saga agachó la frente, aceptándose engañado de toda la vida por meras reflexiones de luz.

Aun así, hizo lo último que podía y observó con avaricia los detalles que circundaban el parche floral donde él todavía simulaba estar. Los pétalos imperturbables continuaban danzando lánguidamente, pese a su aparente fragilidad, indolentes a la inmedible destrucción que acababa de suscitarse. Dos de ellos flotaron guiados por un leve viento que no era frío ni cálido y que, si bien revolvía sus cabellos, no tenía efecto alguno sobre su piel.

Los vio esfumarse hacia un destino incierto. Bajó la mirada hacia él. El jardín ilusorio perdió nitidez, pero incluso entre los temblores de su visión, fue imposible perderse de la luz que tomó su lugar por un instante, antes de dar paso al vacío.

Deseó cerrar los ojos.


End file.
